Arguments and Resolves in the Reikai Prison Cell
by nikoboo
Summary: Well, this is a conversation between Hiei and Kurama, taking place after Yusuke had captured Hiei. Just my opinion on what might've happened. Rating mainly because of the pointless grossout at the end of the an.


Hi peoples! Just what I think could've happened right after Yusuke.......defeated....Hiei. IT WAS A FLUKE I TELL YOU!!! A FLUKE!!!! Ahem...anyway. This is what happened when Kurama and Hiei went to Reikai for a trial. Well actually, this is before the trial........or is it after? JUST READ IT OKAY?!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei sighed as he looked out of the cell. He longed to be outside, to run and forget that he had lost against a lowly _human_ . And that his friend had betrayed him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, hiding a glare. _Kurama you bastard. How could you? How could you turn against me for that human boy? Asshole. I'll never forgive you for this. It's ** your ** fault I'm in this dreary place._

Hiei sighed again, glare fading into a sad, forlorn look.

The door opened with a loud creak, making him look up, glare back in place. It wasn't who he expected though. He immediately frowned and turned away.

" For what its worth, Hiei, I'm sorry."

Kurama walked over to him and sat next to the small yokai, but Hiei refused to look at him. The youko frowned. "At least look at me, Hiei."

Hiei turned to him angrily, glaring like hell and teeth bared like he wanted to rip him up. " I can't _ believe_ you!! You side with the enemy, give him what he wants, and then let him defeat me, and all you can say is that your sorry?!"

Kurama glared back. " He saved my life, Hiei, and my mother. I was in his debt."

Hiei's eyes filled with angry tears. "So you pay him back with my freedom?!!"

" Like I was supposed to let you take over the Ningenkai and kill every human?! I'm a human now too! I can't just do that to them!!"

Hiei stood up angrily and pointed at the now angry youko. " Then why did you even help me? Oh, wait! It was to save your mommy wasn't it, _Shuuichi_?!!"

Kurama stood up too. "Hiei..." he hissed.

"She's nothing Kurama!! She's just a weak ningen, if it weren't for that fact that she has a short lifespan I'd kill her mysel-"

_WHAP!_

Hiei's eyes were wide as he put a hand to where Kurama had just slapped him. The youko glared. "Don't you _dare _talk of my mother that way Hiei." he said icily.

Hiei raised a fist as if he was about to punch Kurama, but instead his fist collided with the stone wall. It left quite a mark on the stone and also was enough to break the skin on Hiei's hand.

Ignoring the bleeding completely, Hiei lowered his head, bangs hiding his eyes. Kurama's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I was stupid to think I could trust you."

Now Kurama frowned, confused.

"I did trust you. Then you betray me and side with the enemy. You even go as far as to raise a hand and strike me." Hiei clentched his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears. But what he couldn't stop was the shaking of his voice and his shoulders.

" I thought you were different. I thought you actually wanted to help.....but as it turns out..I was wrong...you're just like all the others. You just use me to get what you want.....then you'll leave me to pick up the pieces.....you completely abandon me......"

Hiei sat back down with his back to the youko, wiping his eyes roughly. Kurama sighed. "Hiei I-"

"Save it...."

Kurama blinked then sighed again and knelt down beside Hiei, putting a hand on his small shoulder. Hiei didn't move away, but he didn't acknowledge him either. Kurama shook his shoulder lightly and sat back-to-back with Hiei, deciding to talk to get Hiei to say something to him.

"You hate it here. Don't you." That wasn't a question.

Hiei snorted, though it was a bit cracked. "What do _ you _ think?"

Kurama looked up thoughtfully. "I know you free spirited Hiei, and I know you'll get depressed if you're in here too long."

Hiei sighed.

"I want to get you out of here."

Hiei turned abruptly, causing Kurama to do the same, his eyes hopeful yet still upset.

"How?"

"Well....I don't know but I'll find a way."

Hiei looked at him sadly. " They'll never let me out." He whispered dejectedly.

Kurama smiled to encougrage him. "You have no choice. We still have to find your sister."

Hiei's eyes widened. "We..?"

"I'm your partner right?"

Hiei looked at him hopefully. " Partner..?"

"Sure."

Hiei smiled, making him look like a child.

Kurama smiled back. "Well Hiei, shall we go to trial?"

Hiei snorted, sadness gone from his eyes and his face. "Bring it on."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Needless to say, Hiei was not sentenced to eternity in prison. After their trial, they were sent to assist the current Rekai Tantei Uramshi Yusuke and his freind, Kuwabara Kazuma. ( Well duh, everyone knows that)

Although...........

After meeting the two idiots, Hiei was starting to think that jail would've been a lot less stressful.

owari

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry if it was cliche. I just wrote it as I went and yes, I know Hiei was too emotional. At least I think so. You can go ahead and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you people!

You know, while I was writing this, the Daisy commercial kept coming on the tv. You know, the sour cream 'dollap of daisy' one? Yeah that. It's so annoying!! GRRR...

For all of you that reviewed on Cherish The Heart of the Lonely, I'll have a thank you coulmn on the next chapter. Don't worry, I'm still working on it.

Right well, instead of one of my 'don't eat this because it does that' things, I have something else this time. Now, this is completely true. No joking. I'm dead serious.

Sea Cucumbers breathe through their butts.

As I said. That's _completely true. _Nasty, huh? Imagine. What if people breathed through their asses? Ew....

Okay well, I hope that didn't make you puke, review, God Bless, Happy New Year, and MUWAH!! Ja for now!!

_Completed 12/31/04_

_10:15 pm_


End file.
